Neko
by Yumika12
Summary: Dei's a Neko living with Sasori...YAOI X333


**Deidara wandered aimlessly around the house looking for something to do. The little neko had been bored out of his mind for the past few days while his Danna, Sasori, was away. He groaned as he entered the living room for the tenth time and fell onto the couch face first. He let out a sigh and sat there for several minutes. His ears perked up when he heard the doorknob moving. He stayed very still and listened as the door was pushed open, followed by footsteps entering the house and walking straight to the living room."Deidara?" a familiar voice came out. Deidara said nothing and slowed his breathing to make it look like he was sleeping. Sasori walked over and leaned down by the blonde's face. Deidara suddenly pounced out at Sasori knocking him to the ground."DANNA!" he cried, his tail flicking with excitement. "Brat. Get off of me." Sasori said pushing the young neko off. Deidara pouted, his blue eyes flashing with hurt."I was just happy to see you Sasori Danna. Is that bad?" he said in a soft grinned at him. "No Dei. You know I prefer to be on top." he said kissing the blonde lightly on the forehead making him giggle. Deidara wrapped his arms around his Danna's neck. Sasori kissed him lightly on the neck, moving up to his lips slowly while he rubbed the blonde's chest. Sasori traced Deidara's lips with his tongue before biting his lip gently asking for permission to enter. Deidara eagerly complied, opening his mouth enough to let Sasori's tongue wander in. Deidara moaned as their tongues danced and battled for dominance, Sasori's winning as usual. Deidara broke the kiss, needing air as Sasori moved back down to his neck, kissing and nuzzling it roughly. Deidara moaned softly and moved his head, giving the red head full access to his then picked Deidara up and carried him down to the bedroom. Setting him gently on the bed, he removed both of their shirts and climbed on top of him. He leaned in and kissed him deeply, holding his arms down. He moved down to his chest. Sasori bit down on Deidara's chest, licking at the sensitive area with his tongues. "Ah! Danna, tha-that h-hurts!" Deidara gasped between pants. Sasori smiled at this, moving his mouth down to one of his nipples and doing the same thing. Deidara moaned loudly and arched his head back. "Da- Ah! Pl-please!" Sasori slid his tongue across the small neko's chest to his other nipple, biting into it until he drew blood. Deidara purred as Sasori licked the blood traced his hands down Deidara's sides, down to the top of his pants. He took his finger, dragging them across the blonde's stomach till they reached the button of Deidara's pants. Deidara gasped and his ears fell back as he felt his Danna slowly undoing his pants."Da-Dannaaaa!" Deidara groaned arching his back. "Hurry!" Sasori merely smiled and moved his head down. He stopped right above the neko's length, kissing him lightly. Deidara squirmed in impatience. "Ahhh! Saso-Ooooh" He gasped as Sasori began rubbing up and down his member with his hands. Gasping, he bit his lip till it bled and moaned again as the red head continued teasing the blonde. Finally Sasori took his erection into his mouth."Ah! Ahhhh" Deidara bucked up, hands grasping Sasori's hair tightly. Feeling encouraged, Sasori moved his head up and down, alternating dragging his teeth and tongue across Deidara's length. Deidara twitched and spasmed in pleasure, moaning and calling out Sasori's name until-"Danna! Ah-I thi-I-AHHHHHHH!" He moaned loudly, arching his back as he cummned into Sasori's mouth. Sasori swallowed and licked his lips, grinning up at his little uke who lay panting and sweating on the bed. Sasori moved himself up and began kissing Deidara's chest again for a moment, then he spread Deidara's legs wide. The neko moaned in impatience."S-Stop teasing…and f-fuck me!" he growled. Sasori smirked before forcing himself into Deidara. The blonde yelped in pain. "AH! Ah…ah…" Sasori waited a moment for the neko to adjust before rocking his hips back and forth slowly at first. Deidara's moans became more from pleasure than pain with every thrust. He felt really close to his climax. Sasori noticed and grabbed his member, pumping it swiftly and hard."Saso-ah! It fe-AH! DANNAAAAA!" Deidara screamed as he came all over both sweaty bodies, his back arching in pleasure. Sasori came soon after moaning Deidara's name slowly pulled out and laid beside the blonde, trailing kissed down the neko's chest. Deidara purred, his ears flat against his skull as they rubbed their erections together slowly."Danna?""Yes Dei? Sasori replied with a tired voice."I love you""Love you too." Deidara purred as Sasori scratched behind his ears affectionately. Soon the blonde was sleeping curled up against the red head's chest. With one last kiss on the forehead, Sasori soon followed Deidara to sleep.**


End file.
